


La Memoria del Corazón

by Meyamoadriytu



Category: Internet Personalities, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF, Wigetta - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Loss, Recovered Memories, Romance, Todo fandom debe tener algo así
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meyamoadriytu/pseuds/Meyamoadriytu
Summary: Un pequeño accidente que debió quedarse en un simple recuerdo desencadenó el caos en la vida de estos chicos. O mejor dicho, solo en el chico que aun recuerda su vida.Porque los que más sufren no son los que olvidan, sino los que recuerdan y no pueden hacer nada.
Relationships: Guillermo Díaz/Samuel de Luque
Kudos: 7





	La Memoria del Corazón

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Como siempre, no controlo las vidas y acciones de Samuel o de Willy, esto es escrito por pura diversión y porque cuando escribí esto, estaba bien pinche segura que eran pareja. 
> 
> Esta historia la he publicado tanto en Wattpad como en Tumblr hace muchos muchos años. Ahora estoy en un proceso de eliminar mis historias de Wattpad y ff.net y subirlas acá. En Wattpad estaba dividido en 7 partes pero acá lo subiré como un one-shot.

Ya era la una de la tarde cuando Willy le comentó a Vegetta que tenía hambre. Cada uno se había levantado a su hora usual, habían desayunad o juntos, grabaron Apocalipsis M inecraft y luego cada uno se puso a editar sus videos mientras hablaban por Skype.  Cuando se dieron cuenta de la hora acabaron con la llamada y se encontraron en la cocina, cada uno con un pensamiento diferente sobre  qué comer de almuerzo; a Vegetta le antojaba comer en un restaurante de la zona, pero Willy estaba empeñado en cocinar algo en casa. 

\- ¿Al menos hay algo que podamos comer? – Preguntó Vegetta a su compañero, mientras este miraba ambas refrigeradoras. 

\- Vegetta por favor- habló con un tono juguetón- Déjamelo todo a mí, tú si quieres hacer algo, grábame con mi teléfono, que hace tiempo no subo nada de cocina a Instagram-. 

\- No sabes lo felices que tus seguidores están por eso- Susurró Vegetta, pero fue escuchado por su compañero que solo gruño en respuesta. 

Willy sacó de la refrigeradora un poco de pollo y algunas verduras que si aceptaba comer. Busco en los armarios de la cocina y encontró un paquete de fajitas que por suerte no va a caducar hasta dentro de tres días. Se las mostró a Vegetta quien solo soltó un bufido y movió la cabeza en modo de aceptación. Con todos los ingredientes en la mesa de la cocina, terminó por buscar todos os utensilios que él creía necesitar como el cuchillo, la tabla para picar y una sartén. 

\- ¡Listo! Ahora si quiero que me grabes – le pasó su celular a Vegetta, él ya sabía cuál es su clave- A ver si así aprendes algo-. 

\- Voy a aprender a golpearte si sigues así chaval- Respondió en tono de broma. 

Vegetta grabó a Willy cortando todos los ingredientes, con alguna broma de por medio sobre cortar con los ojos cerrados, lo grabó explicando su idea culinaria y ahora lo estaba grabando mientras salteaba en la sartén las verduras.  Pero cuando Willy iba a agregar el pollo a la mezcla, algo extraño sucedió. Probablemente fue en la manera de tirar la carne,  o que ya estaba la sartén mal colocada. Pero cuando el pollo cayó en la sartén. esta cayó al piso. 

Si todo hubiera quedado ahí no habría problema. Pero la sartén estaba caliente, así que Willy en un intento de protegerse se fue para atrás, sin recordar por el miedo que atrás suyo había otro mueble algo pequeño.  Este mueble causo que Willy se tropezará y que cayera de tal manera que su cabeza reboto en el piso como un balón de futbol, con un sonido secó. 

Lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se volviera negro fueron los gritos desesperados de Samuel, llamándole. 

* * *

Los padres de Guillermo salieron de la habitación de su hijo para irse a su hotel a descansar. Cada día esa rutina se hacía más agotadora para ellos, pero no es tampoco como si pudieran dejar de hacerlo. La madre de Guille le dio una mirada a Samuel, este solo asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo la muda pregunta. Ella respondió el gesto y con una leve sonrisa que nunca llegó a sus ojos, dejo la habitación. 

Samuel se levantó del incómodo asiento de plástico en el cual llevaba varias horas, para sentarse en el sofá que estaba más cerca a la camilla.  Con cada día que pasaba él odiaba más esa habitación de hospital y también odiaba el hecho de ver a Guillermo en esa camilla, sin despertar. Con varios cables cruzando todo su cuerpo para seguir sus signos vitales. Es en este momento en que Samuel agradece haber estudiado auxiliar de enfermería, porque eso le permite entender un poco más que es lo que le están dando a su compañero. 

Han pasado seis días desde que Guillermo perdió la consciencia y desde entonces no ha despertado. El golpe fue muy grave y de no ser por la  velocidad de Samuel al reaccionar no habría tantas esperanzas, o no habría ninguna. Por el lado bueno o malo, Samuel aún no sabe cómo clasificarlo, gran parte del accidente quedó grabado y de alguna manera subido al Instagram de Willy. Al principio hubo un gran alboroto por parte de los fans y amigos, pero ahora que todos tenían una somera idea de lo que pasaba, Vegetta no debía explicar porque hace seis días no sube un video, y obviamente porque Willy tampoco. 

Eso también sirvió para que la familia de Guillermo se enterara, porque recién cuando Vegetta fue obligado a quedarse en la sala de espera fue cuando se acordó de llamar a los padres del chico, pero cuando la madre de este contestó y le dijo que ya estaban yendo para allá, fue un alivio. Enserio él no quería tener que explicarle a alguien todo lo sucedido. 

Miró una vez más a Guille, como si solo estuviera durmiendo y en cualquier momento abrirá los ojos, mirará donde esta y le regañara a Samuel por exagerar una caída. Pero no, eso no pasó ni la primera noche y mucho menos pasará en la sexta. Samuel agarra la mano de su compañero y le da un leve apretón, en su mente le pide a Guillermo que despierte y que este bien. 

Se acomoda como todas las noches en ese sofá y se queda lentamente dormido, con el sonido de las maquinas conectadas a Guillermo de fondo. 

* * *

Como la posición en la que dormía nunca era la mejor, siempre se levantaba bastante temprano. Cuando abrió los  ojos eran las seis de la mañana y toda la habitación tenía ese color entre celeste y gris claro, prueba de los primeros rayos de sol. Lleva seis noches soñando lo mismo, o mejor dicho recordando; el momento en que la cabeza de Guillermo toca el suelo lo atormenta sin parar en sus sueños y el sonido que hace su cráneo retumba en su mente. Samuel se levantó lentamente del sofá, estira todo su cuerpo varias veces escuchando a sus huesos estirarse. 

\- Cuando te levantes lo primero que vas a hacer será pagarme un día entero en un spa- le dijo a Guillermo, sabía que él no lo escucharía, pero hablarle sobre promesas en el futuro le producían un sentimiento de calma.

Le dio una última mirada antes de salir un rato de la habitación, en el piso de arriba había una cafetería donde servían un café que no era malo. Saludo a algunas enfermeras que ya le conocían y también al chico que atendía la caja de la cafetería, el cual ya sabía su orden de todos los días. 

Por un momento pensó en quedarse ahí y tomar su café conversando con un chico que al menos si le respondería. Pero desecho el pensamiento a los pocos segundos de formularlo, él solo quería estar en un lugar. Así que le agradeció al chico por el café y se dirigió a las  escaleras para volver a esa habitación.  Abrió la puerta de esta con naturalidad e iba a dejar su bebida en la mesilla al costado de la cama, pero algo no era normal. 

Era Guillermo, estaba sentado en la cama, con los ojos abiertos y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. 

Samuel soltó un grito y pegó un salto que hizo que su café caliente se derramará en su camisa, por lo que el grito se volvió diez veces más poderoso llamando la atención de los doctores y enfermeros que pasaban por ese pasillo.  Una enfermera que solía revisar la medicación de Guillermo entro para ver qué pasaba y se encontró con un Guillermo consciente y un Samuel en estado de shock. Pero a los pocos segundos cerró la puerta y se escuchó como gritaba llamando al doctor del paciente Díaz. 

Solo cuando escuchó a la puerta cerrarse en cuando Samuel reaccionó. 

\- Joder Guille, joder chiqui – se fue acercando lentamente a la camilla-  por fin despiertas-. 

\- ¿Por qué estoy en un hospital? ¿Qué me ha pasado? – Preguntó, ignorando la sonrisa de Samuel. 

\- ¿No te acuerdas? Te caíste cuando estábamos cocinando- Respondió lentamente, no quería alterarlo.

Guillermo asintió lentamente, como si estuviera tratando de recordar, pero comenzó a fruncir el ceño y levanto su mirada otra vez conectándola con el otro chico. 

-¿Estábamos?  ¿No eres alguien del hospital? ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó. 

\- Joder Guillermo – respondió Samuel, pensando que era un broma- Creo que al mundo ya le es suficiente con todos los videos de “Trolleando a Vegetta” ¿sabes? No me lo hagas aquí-. 

\- … ¿Vegetta? – Se quedó callado un momento como si estuviera pensando- wow tío,  no era necesario que vengas, enserio-. 

\- ¿Cómo que no es necesario? No seas idiota chiqui- respondió, sonriéndole y sentándose en la camilla. 

\- Tío, enserio – Guillermo se notaba incómodo- Recién nos conocemos con las justas por dos meses, no era necesario que vengas-. 

Samuel se levantó, la sonrisa aún pintaba su rostro, pero esta se deformaba a cada segundo. Recién cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente del otro chico preguntó: 

\- ¿En qué año estamos  Guillermo? - . 

\- En el 2013- Respondió, como si fuera obvio. 

* * *

El doctor quería que Samuel volviera a entrar a la habitación, pero él no quería.  Tuvieron que esperar a que los padres de Guillermo volvieran del hotel para informarle s de lo sucedido. Ahora ellos están dentro de la habitación, contándole a su hijo que en verdad están en el año 2017 y muchas cosas más de su vida. 

\- ¿Sabes que debes entrar ahí en algún momento no? – El doctor hablo, sentándose al costado de Samuel en la sala de espera. 

\- Ya hay gente que le está hablando y explicando la situación – se llevó sus manos a la cabeza- además, él dejo claro que no era necesario que venga-. 

\- Ellos pueden ser sus padres, pero  tú has vivido con él por dos años y según lo que mi sobrina me cuenta, incluso tienen un libro y cosas juntos – dijo, entrecerrando los ojos como en un intento de recordar – Hay cosas que solo tú sabes de él-. 

\- ¿Qué más da? Igual lo más probable es que él regrese a su casa con sus padres en Madrid-. 

Antes de que el doctor pueda responder a eso, los padres de Guillermo salieron de la habitación y los buscaron con la mirada. 

\- Bueno, le hemos hablado de lo que ha pasado en es tos años pero no recuerda nada- susurra el padre con voz cansada- Recuerda todo hasta una parte del 2013, pero nada más-. 

\- ¿Por qué esa fecha  en específico  doctor? – Pregunta la madre. 

\- No sabría decirlo con exactitud – respondió levemente- La mente aún es algo muy complicado, la caída la recibió el lóbulo  temporal ,  el golpe directo ocasiono la pérdida de memoria, pero no pueda especificar porque perdió casi 3 años de su vida-. 

\- ¿Podrá recuperarla? – Preguntó Samuel. 

\- No hay forma de saberlo, pero no hay razones para que suceda lo contrario ¿Está tomando bien el hecho de que ha perdido la memoria? – miró a os padres de su paciente y vio como asentían con la cabeza – Bien, entonces ahora debe quedarse una semana más como mínimo para más exámenes  y luego podrá volver a casa-. 

\- ¡Sí! Nosotros lo cuidaremos muy bien hasta que recuerde todo – Dijo a madre, contagiando a su esposo con el entusiasmo. 

\- ¿Quieren llevarlo a su casa de Madrid? – Preguntó el doctor, aunque ya sabía la respuesta – No creo que eso sea lo mejor-. 

\- ¿Qué? – Reaccionó el padre y Samuel al mismo tiempo. 

\- Mi paciente tendrá muchas más oportunidades de mejorar si es que su entorno es el mismo de siempre, si vuelve a la casa en la que ha estado viviendo por casi un año es probable que tenga recuerdos o que le sea más fácil recordar todo – pauso su discurso para mirar a Samuel – Tú tienes que estar con él, de los tres años que no recuerda tú has vivido con el dos, con solo verte o con escuchar tu voz es posible que el recuerde cosas cotidianas; tienes que seguir viviendo con él-. 

Hubo un silencio de pocos minutos luego de eso. El suspiro derrotado de la madre fue quien lo terminó, miró a Samuel como aceptando que su hijo no volvería a casa con ella. Samuel le regreso la mirada y  movió la cabeza en forma de aceptación. Agradeció al doctor y se encaminó a la habitación de Guillermo. 

* * *

\- ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba? – Preguntó Guillermo. 

\- Apocalipsis Minecraft – repitió – Ya tiene cinco temporadas y la gente no se cansa de ella-. 

Este era el tercer día de Guillermo luego de haber despertado. Samuel ya no se quedaba a dormir ahí, pero regresaba todos los días y comenzaba a platicar con Guillermo, contándole como es su vida ahora y también hablándole de todas las cosas que han hecho juntos. Al principio fue muy complicando, sigue siéndolo en verdad; la gran compenetración que tenían se fue con la memoria del chico pelinegro,  causando que las conversaciones a veces no avancen. 

En el momento en que Samuel volvió a entrar a la habitación de Guillermo  hace tres días,  este ya no lo veía con incomodidad, su expresión había cambiado a una de curiosidad.  Samuel se sentó a unos 5 pasos de distancia de Guillermo y ninguno habló por casi 5 minutos. Guillermo iba a decir algo pero Samuel le interrumpió, comenzó a hablar sin mirarlo, primero de cómo se conocieron, aunque eso sí lo recordaba Guillermo, de cómo pasaron de jugar solo partidas de algunos minutos a hablar horas por Skype, le comenzó  a contar como es que decidieron hacer una serie juntos de Cube World  que duro 42 episodios y que fue ahí donde comenzaron a conocerse de verdad, le contó de las bromas que se hacían, de las cosas que él le contaba, de cómo Guillermo le fastidiaba diciendo que era viejo y que se volvería calvo, le contó cómo Guillermo le presentó a todos los demás chicos, le contó que fue con él con quien Guille cumplió su sueño de vivir un tiempo en Los  Ángeles y que ahora vivían en  Andorra por más de un año porque ellos en verdad hacían un buen equipo. 

Luego de haber contado todo eso Samuel volvió a estar en silencio, pensó que Guillermo tampoco iba a  hablar, pero se sorprendió y levantó la mirada cuando este le preguntó si enserio habían ido a Los Ángeles y que como había sido comenzando así una conversación que duró varias horas, hasta que Samuel tuvo que irse . Aún no le mostraban ningún video donde el aparecía porque pensaban que era muy pronto además de que el Internet ahora estaba  con el video del accidente por todos lados y eso es algo que Guillermo aún no quería ver. 

Nunca hablaban en orden de los sucesos, Guillermo quería saber más sobre todos los lugares que ha visitado y Vegetta se solía olvidar que es lo que pasó primero.  Usualmente cuando contaba algo de un viaje es que se acordaba de alguna serie que han hecho juntos o de un proyecto que han hecho o que tienen aún en proceso. Guillermo no lo  decía, pero en el fondo de asombraba de todo lo que había hecho con Vege tta, ni siquiera con Alex o con Frank tenían tantos proyectos ¡Y con ellos nunca ha compartido piso! 

\- ¿5 temporadas?… wow-. 

\- Sí, todos los días  grabábamos un episodio, un día para tu canal y el siguiente para el mío y así era, desde la tercera temporada logramos más de cien episodios y ahora ya vamos por el ciento…- Vegetta callo cuando Guillermo lo interrumpió. 

\- ¿Ahora?  Espera espera… ¿la serie sigue activa? – preguntó. 

\- Bueno, obviamente ahora no – Vegetta se llevó la mano al cuello, como señal de estrés o preocupación-  Pero relájate, los subs entienden porque no estamos subiendo nada . 

\- ¿Tú tampoco estas subiendo nada? – Vegetta negó en respuesta - ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es tu trabajo! Ve y graba, sube videos-. 

\- No quiero hacerlo-. 

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó. 

\- Aún no lo recuerdas , pero tú eres mi compañero y yo no voy a grabar ni subir un video mientras mi compañero no esté en la casa que compartimos y con suerte, con la memoria completa – hizo una pausa para tomar aire – Yo me quedare aquí, apoyándote hasta que estés bien, hasta que todo vuelva a ser como era antes-. 

Guillermo solo asintió en respuesta, sin darse cuenta del sentimiento cálido que se instaló en su pecho. 

* * *

**_ Flash-back _ **

_ Guillermo se había quedado dormido luego de haber estado hablando con Samuel por varias horas. Samuel hace tiempo debería haberse dirigido a su casa, pero en lugar de eso se quedó un tiempo más en la sala de espera, mirando la puerta de la habitación de Guillermo.  _ _ Sintió la presencia de alguien que se sentó a su costado, volteó y era el doctor.  _

_ \- ¿Aún aquí? – preguntó este, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas. _

_ Samuel solo hizo una mueca, mezcla entre sonrisa y disgusto.  _

_ \- Lo quieres bastante, ¿no? – Dijo como si nada el señor, aunque al ver la sorpresa en los ojos del chico se lamentó ser tan directo.  _

_ \- ¿Es enserio tan obvio? – Se lamentó Samuel, en su mente se preguntaba si los padres de Guillermo también lo notaron.  _

_ \- Bueno, solo las personas que se quedan en la sala de espera, aunque ya hayan entrado y sepan que el paciente está bien, son usualmente las que tienen un sentimiento muy fuerte por los pacientes.  _

_ Los dos hombres se quedaron callados luego de eso, el doctor iba a decir que su sobrina quería un autógrafo y una foto de  _ _ ellos, _ __ _ pero por suerte, Samuel habló primero.  _

_ \- No importa lo que sienta yo, ¿no?, de igual manera no le puedo decir nada a Guillermo – Samuel volteó la mirada y la dirigió al médico – He estudiado algo de medicina y sé que, con pacientes con amnesia, hay tipos de información o revelaciones que les hacen daño-.  _

_ \- Algo así… - susurro, intentado ordenar sus ideas – La información puede ser mala para ellos en el sentido en que si viene de golpe o enserio no se lo esperan,  _ _ el paciente puede rechazar  _ _ ese evento  _ _ y, _ _ por lo tanto, no intentar recuperar su memoria y su vida anterior- Iba a continuar diciendo que los que enserio sufren son los  _ _ que _ __ _ sí _ _ recuerdan, pero prefirió callar.  _

_ Samuel respondió un leve “Lo entiendo” y se quedó otra vez en silencio. Parecía que en su mente estaba haciendo todo tipo de cálculos con preguntas éticas. El doctor sabía que estaba mal, pero igual quería preguntarle si es que Guillermo sabía de los sentimientos de Samuel, o si en todo caso, estos eran correspondidos, pero Samuel se levantó del asiento, le agradeció por todo y se dirigió a la salida del hospital.  _

**_ End of Flash-back  _ **

\- Sí es cierto que la casa está algo lejos y apartada de todo… - murmuró Guillermo, cansado de estar ca si una hora sentado en el auto. 

\- Anda, no te alteres que ya hemos llegado – dijo Samuel - ¿No estas emocionado? -. 

\- Bueno, desde que me dijiste que tú tienes dos habitaciones mientras que yo solo una, no tanto – Respondió con un falso enojo, o eso creía Samuel. 

\- Ya te dije mil veces que así quedamos, a mí no me gusta grabar y dormir en el mismo sitio, en cambio tú no tienes problema con eso- Respondió Samuel, ya cansado de tener que haber dicho lo mismo cinco veces en el trayecto a la casa. 

Guillermo se paró en frente de la puerta blanca, la casa era muy grande, gigante en verdad y por las pocas fotos que Samuel le había dado sabí a que la casa tenía muchos ventanales y balcones, algo que a él por lo visto le tranquilizaban. Samuel le alcanzo, y de su bolsillo del pantalón sacó las llaves; pero antes de abrir la puerta le sacó otro par y se las tendió a Guillermo. 

\- Estas son las tuyas, no quería dártelas en el hospital porque se te podían perder o algo- dijo – Aunque te las estoy dando, igual me gustaría que cuando salgas me avises, no es recomendable que salgas si aún no recuerdas como regresar-. 

Guillermo solo asintió, mirando su supuesto llavero, era algo sencillo, tenía tres llaves y dos adornos, un pequeño dije de una marca de autos y una tortuga de algún material duro . Acarició el dije del animal y sonrió al pensar que aún luego de tres años las tortugas le sigan gustando tanto. Levantó la mirada cuando escucho el sonido de llaves en una cerradura, guardo su llavero en el bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras Samuel abría la puerta. 

Guillermo se asombró, la casa se veía más grande desde dentro, tenía las paredes blancas y había un gran ventanal. También se asombró por la carencia de muebles en la sala y por el robot extraño y algo feo que estaba al costado de ellos. Samuel al ver su mueca de disgusto por el “sujeta llaves” soltó una carcajada diciendo que fue él mismo quien compró a Roberto el robot, por lo que no podía quejarse. 

Luego de sacarse los abrigos y de que Samuel pusiera agua a calentar en la cocina, a la cual Guillermo evitó entrar, el mayor de los dos se dedicó a enseñarle la casa a su compañero, comenzando por los cuartos de Vegetta, los balco nes, la lavandería, la cocina - a hora sí Guillermo  ignoro el temblor involuntario de su cuerpo y entro-, los baños y finalizaron con el cuarto de Guillermo, en el cuál se pasaron gran parte de la tarde viendo todas las cosas que había en los estantes de este y todas las anécdotas que contaba Samuel de cada objeto. 

\- ¿Por qué “Wigetta”? – Preguntó, mirando otra vez toda la colección de libros que había con ese nombre, que en la portada se encontraban Vegetta y él. 

\- Porque “Vegerex” suena muy mal  – respondió y se puso a reír, como si hubiera contando un chiste, solo que Guillermo no lo entendía, Samuel se dio cuenta de eso y suspiró – “Wigetta” es la mezcla de nuestros nombres, las personas que nos siguen ya usaban ese nombre y como nos gustó, lo usamos-. 

\- ¿También lo usaba la gente? ¿Cómo? -Preguntó, aunque en el fondo ya se lo esperaba. 

\- Bueno – Samuel se rascó la cabeza, Guillermo pensó que eso era muy común en él – Es en verdad el nombre del ¿ship?  Osea es el nombre que usan los subs cuando nos ven como pareja-. 

\- Quieres decir … ¿Cómo el Willexby? -.

\- Sí, exacto, solo que ahora los subs prefieren el Wigetta y el Rubelangel … Aunque el Staxxby parece que también está volviendo a gustar-. 

Guillermo solo asintió sin saber cómo seguir esa conversación. No sabía  porque, pero cuando dijo la palabra “Wigetta” sintió como un cosquilleó en su estómago.  Agarró los primeros dos libros prometiéndose que antes de irse a dormir los leería. Cuando dejos esto cerca de su cama, se volteó y vio algo pequeño en la lateral del estante. 

Era una pulsera, aunque estaba rota. Tenía como tres tiras y como un dije de metal que mantenía unida las tiras de la pulsera que no se habían roto.  Samuel no sabía que es lo  que Guillermo estaba mirando hasta que este agarró la pulsera y comenzó a tocarla, pasando sus largos dedos por las tiras del cuero y luego por el pequeño rectángulo de metal. Samuel no podía respirar. 

\- ¿Es mía? -. 

\- Sí – dijo y tragó algo de saliva – pero como se rompió cuando fuimos a Las Vegas, la dejaste aquí y te conseguiste la otra que tengo guardada en mi mochila-. 

\- oh … ¿Dónde la compre? -. 

\- En Los Angeles – respondió el mayor y se puso a ver otras cosas en el estante de Guillermo. 

Iba a preguntar más, pero sintió algo al tocar el rectángulo de metal, como un grabado, un signo o algo escrito había en la parte de atrás de la pulsera. Volteó esta y miró. Era un símbolo marcado en la pulsera, no tenía un trazo perfecto por lo que pensó que él había escrito eso. “¿Qué era ‘ Z4’?” pensó, en definitiva, tiene que ser algo que él creó o vio en estos años. Desvió su mirada del objeto para preguntarle a Vegetta que podía significar eso, pero se calló al ver que, en la muñeca, de este, había una pulsera, no era igual, pero también estaba hecha de cuero y tenía ese rectángulo de metal. 

Y estaba volteada. Él no tenía la mejor visión así que no podía ver lo que esta tenía grabada; pero para su suerte, Samuel se dio cuenta del gesto de Guillermo y se acercó, pensando que este se sentía mal o tenía más preguntas.  Cuando el mayor le preguntó que le pasaba, este aprovecho su oportunidad, hizo una pregunta tonta sobre lo libros y mientras Samuel respondía, Guillermo tenía su mirada fija en la muñeca de este. No lo vio detenidamente, pero le bastó con ver la “Z” tallada también en la pulsera de su compañero de piso. 

“Pulsera iguales, compartimos pulseras” pensó. Si antes ignoraba las palabras de Samuel ahora ni siquiera las escuchaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, tanto que se sorprendió que  Vegetta no lo escuchara. “¿Por qué siento que me estoy poniendo rojo?” Guillermo no entendía que le pasaba, se estaba poniendo nervioso y no podía levantar la mirada para conectarla con la de Samuel, el simple pensamiento de eso le causaba más nervios. 

\- ¿Chiqui? – Escuchó Guillermo, causando más estragos en él – Esta s todo rojo ¿Te sientes bien? -. 

\- Sí – susurró en respuesta – solo que estoy un poco cansado, creo que me daré una ducha y dormiré un rato-. 

Samuel asintió, le dio un apretón en el hombro y sonrió para luego caminar hasta la puerta,  antes de salir le dijo que si quería cualquier cosa, que le vaya a buscar a su cuarto. Guillermo se quedó quieto, sintiendo cálido el lugar donde Samuel le toco, y sonriendo en respuesta. 

* * *

Guillermo se leyó todos los libros, tanto los de Wigetta como el de Diminutos. Caminó por toda la casa  en un intento de recordar algo y se maravilló con todos los nuevos juegos y películas que había. Vegetta estaba volviendo a grabar, subía un video diario y en cada uno de ellos decía que Willy estaba mejor pero que aún faltaba tiempo para que vuelva a subir videos o a estar activo en Twitter. 

Guillermo no lo decía, pero en el fondo le aterraba un poco subir videos. Él sabía que la gente ha visto el accidente, pero nadie sabe cuáles han sido las consecuencias y no quiere contarlas aún. Ya tiene suficiente con todos sus amigos  llamándole por Skype para preguntarle cómo se siente y mirándolo con lástima. Él sabe que ese “¿Te sientes bien?” solo es otra for ma de preguntar si ya recobró la memoria. Pero cada día que pasa y cada día en que sigue sin recordar nada, es otra ronda de miradas lastimosas y de su propia esperanza muriendo poco a poco. 

Pero no solo pasaba con sus amigos, con su familia también. Su padre llamaba todos los días, su hermana le escribía por todos los medios posibles y su madre incluso fue a su casa de sorpresa algunos días. Ellos también en algún momento mostraban  esa lástima que sentían hacía él.  Lo curioso era que Samuel era la única persona que no hacía eso. Solo él le preguntaba enserio si se encontraba bien, porque Guillermo sentía que, para Samuel, él no era solo un cerebro sin recuerdos, sino que también una persona. Samuel no se rendía, le contaba anécdotas, le mostraba los videos que grabaron juntos, le contó incluso la única pelea que han tenido y también le mostró todos los proyectos en los que aún trabajan. 

Incluso cuando Guillermo le repite que no recuerda nada, Samuel no se rinde, solo le sonríe con sinceridad mientras le dice que no pasa nada, que su cerebro es tan testarudo como él y por eso se demora. Siempre cuando dice eso, Guillermo suelta una risa,  haciendo que sus ojos se cierren por unos segundos, haciéndolo incapaz de ver la expresión de Samuel. Una expresión de pura tristeza, pero no tristeza hacía Guillermo, porqué Samuel sabe lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo y lo agradecido que esta de que aún siga con él.  La tristeza es porque Samuel aún recuerda todo, pero no puede hacer nada y eso, lo mata poco a poco. 

* * *

Ver los videos que él ha hecho en estos años en verdad ayuda. Mira todo lo que ha cambiado y le agrada ese cambió, se ríe de sus chistes y se asombra con los juegos y las gráficas. Pero los videos que más le gustan, aunque nunca lo admitirá, son los que tiene con Vegetta.  No se ha visto todos los capítulos de Apocalipsis Minecraft, pero si se ha visto la gran mayoría. Estos siempre le hacen reír, ahora entiende cómo es que ha hecho mil proyectos con él, porque con unos pocos capítulos que vio, se dio cuenta de ese compañerismo que ellos tienen, de esa forma de entenderse sin palabras, como si enserio pudieran leer la mente del otro. 

También se vio los directo que han hecho juntos, estos en especial le producen un sentimiento cálido en el pecho. Aunque, en verdad, cada vez que G uillermo mira a Samuel, el menor siempre siente algo cálido en su pecho. Aún no puede explicar porque,  pero siempre pasa. También cuando están viendo alguna serie juntos y sus rodillas se tocan por accidente, o cuando están comiendo y de la nada conectan miradas; Guillermo no puede evitar sonreír y siente la necesidad de estirar su mano para ponerla sobre la rodilla del chico mayor o también para agarrar la mano del otro y nunca soltarla. 

“¿Eso es estar conectado con alguien? ¿Acaso nuestro compañerismo es tanto que me dan ganas de tocarlo?” Guillermo siempre tenía esas dudas rondándole por la mente, pero es que enserio él no podía clasificar esa necesidad que tiene con Samuel. “¿Acaso él la tendrá también?”

La risa de Vegetta lo devolvió a la realidad, donde estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala mirando una serie de comedía que los seguidores le recomendaron a Vegetta. Guillermo quería centrarse en la serie y ver qué pasaba, pero una pregunta seguía rondando su mente. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que más extrañas de mi memoria? – Preguntó, mirando a Samuel. 

Samuel no respondió por un tiempo, solo se quedó mirándolo, como si estuviera analizando cada parte de su cara. “Hay tantas cosas que extraño, chiqui” pensó. 

\- ¿A qué viene la pregunta? – Le miró, pero Guillermo solo se encogió de hombros y siguió mirándole , exigiendo una respuesta. 

“Tus sonrisas, esas que me dedicabas solo a mi” 

\- Extraño tus pocos, pero suficientes conocimientos de cocina, a ti te salían mejor las fajitas que a mí- Guillermo le miró mal, a lo que él suspiró y siguió pensando. 

“El calor de tu cuerpo cuando te abrazaba” 

\- También extraño tu tontería, esa que posiblemente ganaste por juntarte mucho conmigo… -.

“Extraño tus besos, esos que me dabas de improvisto y que comenzaban lentos pero que siempre llevaban a más”

\- Extraño tu risa, esa risa descontrolada que siempre hace que termines llorando… -. 

“Extraño a nosotros, el equipo que hacíamos en cualquier sentido”

\- Y extraño nuestro compañerismo, ese que nos costó años construir pero que siempre se sintió natural, como si estaba destinado a ser- terminó de hablar, soltando un suspiro y una pequeña risa, en un intento de tranquilizar el ambiente. 

Guillermo asintió, no sabía cómo debía sentirse, pensó por un momento en disculparse, pero sintió una presión en la rodilla que le hizo girar. 

\- Hey – era Samuel- no pasa nada ¿okey? Todo va a estar bien,  ya recordarás todo y si no, no pasa nada. Yo estaré ahí y volveremos a construir todo, como si fuera desde cero, no tienes que preocuparte-. 

Guillermo sonrió y asintió, anhelando dentro suyo, poder recordar a Samuel.

* * *

No era usual que Samuel tuviera pesadillas , no le asustaban los juegos de terror ni las películas, tampoco creía en fantasmas ni en demonios. Por eso cuando tenía pesadillas estas siempre se basaban en recuerdos; y en el fondo él se preguntaba cuándo su mente le iba  a hacer la gracia de hacerle volver a soñar con el accidente de Guillermo . 

Tres semanas después del accidente, Guille ya estaba en casa con él por una semana entera, las cosas iban… bien. Guillermo aún no recordaba gran cosa, o nada en verdad; pero este se esforzaba y ya hasta estaba viendo la posibilidad de volver a grabar a pesar de todo, o mejor dicho a subir los videos que graba.  Ellos también están bien, Samuel habla tanto como Guillermo pregunta y el equipo que eran está volviendo a surgir lentamente. Pero nada de eso importa cuando Samuel se levanta a las 4 de la mañana con un grito secó en su cama, todo sudado y con la sensación de humedad en sus mejillas. 

La pesadilla es muy parecida al accidente, solo que esta no tiene un final feliz. En esta el golpe de Guillermo es mucho más fuerte y Samuel al agallarse hasta puede sentir la sangre de su compañero en sus manos. No sabe cómo, pero la ambulancia llegó y están viendo a Guillermo, pero al rato le ponen una sábana que le cubre desde la cabeza a los pies y le dicen a Samuel que Guillermo ha muerto. 

Samuel se frota la cabeza con la palma de la mano, intentando calmarse a sí mismo y no correr a la habitación de Guillermo para asegurarse que todo esté bien. Respira por un par de minutos y con la certeza de que no podrá dormir otra vez se levanta y se dirige a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Arrastra sus pies con lentitud  hacía la cocina y cuando llega se dirige a l estante superior por un vaso.

\- ¿Tan temprano? – preguntó una voz. 

Samuel casi tira el vaso por la sorpresa, cuando este lo tiene bien agarrado voltea hacía la voz y cuando se da cuenta que es Guillermo, lo mira con el ceño fruncido. 

\- Casi muero del susto chaval- le gruñe, en un intento de parecer amenazante. aunque Guillermo solo ríe. 

\- En verdad, el que casi muere del susto fui yo- responde jocoso, haciendo referencia a su accidente-  Pero enserio, ¿Por qué tan temprano? -. 

Samuel solo gruñe y le hace un gesto con la cabeza como diciendo “¿y tú?”.  Guillermo hace un puchero con la boca, lo cual Samuel adora, para luego decirle que el preguntó primero. Samuel sonríe levemente y se apoya con los codos en el mueble que tienen en la cocina.  Luego de que Samuel le contará al menor lo que soñó,  Guillermo agradeció que la única luz prendida era levemente tapada por el cuerpo de Samuel haciendo que este no pudiera ver el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. 

“Soy el causante de sus pesadillas” pensó. No sonaba bien, pero había algo ahí, probablemente el hecho de que una de las pocas cosas que asusten a Samuel sean momentos en donde él está en peligro,  que lograban hacer sentir a Guillermo algo especial, muy especial dentro suyo.  Samuel le preguntó entonces porque él estaba levantado tan temprano, el menor le contó entonces que  el día de ayer se quedó dormido muy temprano y como al parecer su cuerpo está acostumbrado a dormir pocas horas, se levantó en la madrugada y no pudo volver a coger el sueño. Samuel solo asintió pensativo, y le propuso entonces continuar la serie que estaban viendo ayer en Netflix. 

Pero Guillermo mentía, el ayer se durmió a la misma hora de siempre y lo que en verdad lo despertó fue un sueño, o lo que él cree que fue un sueño. Porque él no lo puede calificar como pesadilla, pero tampoco sabe si eso que soñó fue un recuerdo y en definitiva no tiene la fuerza para preguntarle a Samuel. 

Soñó que estaba preparando el desayuno, estaba sacando dos platos hondos del gabinete junto con dos cajas de cereales.  Cuando echaba algo de cereal en uno de los platos, siente unas manos agarrarlo por la cintura para luego ser envuelto en esos brazos. Siente un beso en el cuello, otro en el hombro y finalmente uno en su mejilla. Guillermo solo sonríe y le pregunta a la persona desconocida si es que acaso ha despertado de buen humor. La voz de la otra persona es fuerte, es de un hombre . Este ríe por la pregunta y le susurra en la oreja que  aún sigue feliz por la sorpresa de ayer.  Guillermo en el sueño susurra con un tono risueño y juguetón un “ a… ¿sí?” a lo que él hombre le voltea para que se miren a los ojos. Samuel le sonríe mientras dice un “te amo” el cual Guillermo  repite para luego  acercar sus labios por un beso . 

Guillermo se despertó antes de poder besar a Samuel. Se despertó de golpe con la respiración agitada, pero con un calor en el pecho, se demoró pocos minutos en d arse cuenta que estaba sonriendo. 

\- ¿Qué me está pasando? – dijo, llevándose las manos a las sienes. 

Guillermo no sabía que sentir. ¿acaso el compañerismo que ellos tenían lo había llevado a sentir más por Samuel?  Desde que se despertó en esa camilla y comenzó a hablar con el chico es que siente algo cuando está con él. No sabe que es, pero siempre se siente bien, correcto. Como si su cuerpo o su corazón supieran algo que él no. Por un momento se le cruzó por la cabeza pensar que ese sueño fue en verdad un recuerdo. Pero no podía ser así, Samuel le habría dicho algo. ¿o no? 

* * *

Los días pasaban y los sentimientos de Guillermo no cambiaban, incluso se podía decir que crecían.  Y es que solo bastaba que Samuel le dijera algo o hiciera algo para que el corazón de Guillermo se acelerará y para que él se quede con las mejillas rojas.  Probablemente su peor momento fue cuando se le ocurrió buscar “Wigetta” en internet . La mayoría de los dibujos eran bien bonitos y tiernos y las capturas de twitter les sorprendieron bastante, Guillermo no creía que él fue capaz de decir eso.  Pero de lejos lo que le dejó helado fueron los videos. Él si había visto bastantes videos de Apocalipsis Minecraft, pero nunca  _ esos _ __ en donde se decían cosas lindas o con indirectas a veces muy obvias. “¿ Dios, enserio é l me pidió matrimonio de la nada en el juego?” 

Las preguntas carcomían a Guillermo todos los días, en todo momento. Si Samuel le dirigía una mirada su mente explotaba en dudas o teorías. En el fondo él sabía que no podía continuar así.  Samuel ya le ha dicho  que, si tiene alguna duda, pregunta o si solo quiere habla r que recurra a él; Guillermo sabe que Samuel no miente y también sabe que debe preguntarle sobre esto. 

\- ¿Pero cómo es que debo comenzar la conversación -susurraba en su cuarto- Samuel, pásame la sal, por cierto ¿Somos pareja o es normal que tenga sueños besándote ? – Guillermo soltó un gruñido de frustración, pero se alteró cuando escucho su puerta ser golpeada. 

\- ¿Willy? ¿Puedo pasar? – Samuel escucho la afirmación de su compañero y se dispuso a entrar  – Ya llegaron los repartidores con la compra, ¿vas a querer comer aquí o afuera? -. 

\- Aquí está bien – respondió, en el fondo pensando que luego del almuerzo podría al fin preguntarle lo que su mente no deja de imaginar. 

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El almuerzo no fue incómodo, había temas de conversación y se reían de alguna cosa que decía el otro. También hablaron de las series que estaban viendo y Vegetta en algún momento contó una anécdota de los dos . Cuando ya habían terminado de comer, cada uno levantó su plato  y lo dejaron en el lavavajillas. Justo antes de que Samuel se aleje lo suficiente, Guillermo le agarró del brazo y le preguntó si es que podían hablar de algo. él pensó que su compañero aceptaría sin problema, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que el negaba levemente con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento Guille, pero justo ahora debo ducharme y salir a un sitio, volveré en un par de horas y luego podremos hablar ¿vale? – Samuel dijo y no espero una respuesta del menor. 

Guillermo estaba desilusionado, quería al fin sacarse esa duda de su cabeza, pero tendría que esperar, además que no podía dejar de preguntarse a donde es que se va a ir Samuel. “Lo más raro es que no me haya dicho para acompañarle, siempre lo hace” pensó. Iba a volver a su cuarto para tirarse un rato en la cama, pero un leve zumbido lo hizo detenerse y mirar por toda la sala. Samuel se había olvidado su celular en la m esa. Cuando Guillermo lo agarró vio que el zumbido era porque le había llegado un correo de una tienda con el nombre de “Confirmando pedido”. Guillermo no quería, pero Samuel hace varios días le enseño su clave de su celular, alegando que él ya sabía la suya. Sin pensarlo dos veces desbloqueo el equipo, y apretó en la notificación del mensaje. 

_ Buenas tardes Señor de Luque:  _

_ Este mensaje es para confirma el pedido que ha hecho en nuestra tienda _ _ y sobre el día y hora en que pasará a recogerlo.  _

_ Código del pedido: R589D72E16Z4 _

_ Nombre del pedido: Anillo de diamante personalizado _

_ Fecha y hora de recojo:  _ _ lunes _ _ 27 de febrero de 2017 desde las 2:00 pm _

_ Por favor, si desea cambiar la fecha o hay problema con el código, escribanos inmediatamente.  _

_ Muchas gracias por confiar en nosotros para sus fechas importantes.  _

Guillermo estaba tieso, no podía sacar sus ojos del correo. “Anillo” no podía dejar de pensar en eso. “Soy un completo imbécil ¡Le va a pedir matrimonio a alguien y yo acá pensando que estamos juntos! ¡Soy un tonto y él es más tonto encima por no decirme! oh Dios lo odio tanto” Guillermo iba a tirar el celular, pero cuando voltea, ve a Samuel mirándolo con una mirada de preocupación. 

\- ¿Estás bien Guille? – Iba a acercarse, pero vio l o que su compañero sostenía - ¿Acaso me llego un mensaje? -.

\- Tu pareja se va a poner muy feliz- dijo Guillermo completamente serio, su pecho le dolía como nunca lo había sentido. 

\- ¿Qué? – respondió, no entendía de que hablaba. 

\- ¿Por qué no me contaste que estabas en una relación? ¿eh? – Elevaba la voz con cada palabra, hasta que sin darse cuenta ya estaba gritando-  ¡Me dices que me vas a contar todo, que todo estará bien pero no eres capaz de decirme que tienes pensado casarte! ¡Completo imbécil! -. 

\- Espera, Guille, no es como tú crees, puedo explicártelo- intentaba decir Samuel, acercándose a Guillermo. 

\- ¡Y una mierda! -tiró el celular, este se rompió en algunos pedazos por la sala- ¡ah! ¡Ya lo entiendo todo! ¡Tú sabías que yo estaba enamorado de ti! ¡Tú sabias que yo pensaba en ti de otra manera y por eso cuando perdí la memoria pensaste que así te habías quitado un problema de encima! -. 

\- ¿¡Que!? No Chiqui no es así- Samuel iba a seguir hablando, pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Guillermo. 

\- ¡No te atrevas a llamarme así! – Guillermo estaba furioso, no podía dejar de gritar y su pecho dolía tanto, como si su corazón fuera estrujado - ¡Ja! A lo mejor tú fuiste el que me empujo,  ¡Tú hiciste que perdiera la memoria po rque no querías tener a alguien como yo enamorado de ti como problema! -. 

\- ¡El anillo es para ti! – Grito Samuel. 

Todo se quedó en silencio, cuando Guillermo escuchó eso se quedó mudo, no podía hablar y estaba comenzando a boquear, en un intento de tartamudear. Pero Samuel, ahora el también enojado, comenzó a hablar. 

\- Llevo meses pensando cómo sería el mejor anillo para darte – susurro, con la ira contenida, acercándose al menor- Y tenía pensado pedirte matrimonio la siguiente semana-. 

\- No… no, cállate- susurraba Guillermo, alejándose cada vez que Samuel se intentaba acercar. 

\- Pero nunca en mi mente pudo pasar la opción  – Samuel soltó un suspiro y llevó sus manos a su cuello, de donde sacó una cadena – De que tú me pidieras matrimonio primero- Dijo y se sacó la cadena que llevaba puesta, la cual tenía como dije un anillo de diamante con algunas piedras moradas de adorno. 

Guillermo se detuvo, no podía moverse, su mente intentaba ordenar todo lo que estaba pasando, no podía dejar de mirar el anillo que Samuel ahora le presentaba. Sin saber cómo, estiro su mano lentamente con la palma abierta, Samuel al darse cuenta de eso fue  colocando el anillo en la palma del otro chico. Pero cuando Guillermo toco el anillo, algo extraño comenzó a suceder. 

_ \- Entonces podríamos irnos a Venecia la próxima semana y descansar un poco de todo ¿no crees? – Susurro Guillermo, con el cuerpo apoyado en el pecho de Samuel.  _

_ \- No creo nunca poder descansar de ti, pero puedo intentarlo- res _ _ pondió, mirando al otro chico y besándolo para callar su queja.  _

Guillermo soltó el anillo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, aprontándose los dientes en señal de dolor. 

_ \- ¿Cuándo le vas a querer decir a tus padres? – preguntó Samuel, mientras lo tenía agarrado por la cintura en medio de la sala.  _

_ \- Puede ser dentro de algunas semanas, ya es hora de que se enteren de lo nuestro, aunque creo que en el fondo ya lo esperan-.  _

Samuel se acercó preocupado a Guillermo, preguntándole que pasaba, pero este no podía responder, solo podía sostenerse la cabeza mientras gemía de dolor. 

_ \- Entonces… Samuel ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? -. _

_ \- Sí, sí quiero-.  _

Guillermo no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en el piso, no escuchaba los gritos de Samuel, no sentía la sangre corriéndole por la nariz. Solo podía ver todos los recuerdos que pasaban en su mente mientras todo se volvía negro. 

* * *

\- ¡¿Por qué no puedo entrar?! – grita Samuel a los dos enfermeros que le retienen la entrada a la habitación de Guillermo- joder ¡que soy su prometido! -.

\- Órdenes del doctor, señor De Luque – respondió uno de los enfermeros, poniéndole una mano en el pecho – ahora por favor siéntese o tendremos que llamar a seguridad -.

Samuel bufó, pero asintió, aún enojado. Cuando aún estaba en la ambulancia, con un Guillermo inconsciente, les escribió a los padres del menor que estaban yendo al hospital de emergencia. Aún faltarían muchas horas para que estos llegaran por lo que se sentó en las sillas de la sala de espera y como dicta su nombre, esperó. 

* * *

_ \- Aún no puedo creerlo, en verdad – susurró Samuel, para luego voltearse y besarle el cuello – Buenos días-.  _

_ \- Pues comienza a creerlo -respondió Guillermo mientras se volteaba en la cama para mirarlo a la cara – No es tan raro que haya sido yo el que lo pregunte -. _

_ \- No me refiero a eso… bueno no solo a eso  _ _ – _ __ _ puso sus manos en la cintura de su ahora prometido y lo acercó a su cuerpo-.  _

_ \- ¿Qué? ¿hay _ _ más? -. _

_ \- Bueno … yo también estaba pensando en pedirte matrimonio, es más, haz comprado el anillo en la misma tienda que yo estaba viendo – respondió, aunque parecía más interesado en besar ese punto en el cuello del menor-.  _

_ \- ¿Qué? No no, espera- Guillermo se sentó en la cadera de Samuel y apoyó sus manos en el pecho de este, mirándolo a los ojos – habla-.  _

_ \- Pues eso chiqui, llevaba varias semanas pensándolo _ _ , pero es que no me decidía y aún tampoco, por un anillo – susurro, ganando una carcajada por parte del menor - ¡calla! Aunque, ya que el anillo que me has dado me gusta mucho, creo que podría darte uno igual, solo que cambiando el adorno morado por uno verde -.  _

_ Guillermo iba a responder que le parecía bien, pero Samuel susurro algo cómo “Mucha charla” para luego atraerlo a su cuerpo y comenzar una sesión de besos y a lo mejor algo más. _

* * *

Guillermo primero abrió los ojos con mucha calma, pero cuando la consciencia le regresó al cuerpo, abrió mucho más los ojos y se intentó levantar; pero una mano en su hombro detuvo ese intento. 

\- Guillermo, es mejor que aún no te sientes, te pueden venir mareos o nauseas \- dijo el doctor con voz calmada. 

\- ¿Qué? … ¿Do-dónde estoy? – preguntó, completamente alterado.

\- Guillermo, estas en el hospital y soy tu doctor asignado – comenzó a hablar, intentando tranquilizarlo – hace aproximadamente un mes sufriste una pérdida de memoria de casi 3 años y ahora estas de vuelta en el hospital porque sufriste un desmayo, ahora dime ¿recuerdas algo? -.

Guillermo se quedó callado un buen rato, en u n intento de ordenar sus ideas. Aún le dolía un poco la cabeza, pero si se esforzaba podía recordar todo, incluso el primer accidente que le llevó al hospital por primera vez. Levantó su mirada hacía el doctor y asintió con la cabeza. 

* * *

_ Guillermo sonreía mirando a Samuel.  _

_ \- ¿Acaso nunca te vas a quitar ese anillo?  _ _ – _ __ _ le preguntó al mayor, logrando que este volteará a verlo.  _

_ \- ¿Quieres que me lo quite? – preguntó, con un tono de sospecha.  _

_ \- No es que quiera -susurre, acercándose a su ahora prometido – pero digo yo… cuando grabes en 2.0 o cuando salgas en una foto la gente podría darse cuenta-.  _

_ Samuel entendió a por donde iba la conversación, así que suspiró y abrazo a Guille por la cintura.  _

_ \- Chiqui … - comenzó a hablar –  _ _ ¿No crees que es tiempo de que lo contemos? Ya no solo somos pareja, en algún tiempo estaremos casados _ _ y no será fácil ocultarlo-. _

_ \- Losé, yo te pedí matrimonio porque estaba listo para mostrarnos al mundo, juntos. Pero, no sé ¿No sería mejor hacer un video y contarlo todo? Luego sino todos harán sus teorías y será peor- Samuel sonrió al escucharle.  _

_ \- ¿Cuándo grabamos el video? – preguntó, ya imaginando que decir en este.  _

_ \- Cuando tengas mi anillo, que yo también quiero mostrarlo – Guillermo  _ _ sonrió al decirlo, contagiando a su compañero.  _

* * *

Samuel miraba fijamente la puerta del cuarto asignado a Guillermo cuando escucho la voz de la madre del chico, diciéndole a una enfermera el nombre de su hijo y preguntando donde podría estar. La chica señaló la puerta y les informó a los padres que aún nadie tenía permitido entrar a la habitación del paciente. Cuando el padre de Guillermo dirigió la mirada hacía el cuarto de su hijo, vio a Samuel, le hizo un gesto a su esposa, le agradeció a la enfermera y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba este. 

Samuel sabía que para contarles todo lo que había pasado , no le quedaba otra que contarles a los padres de Guillermo la verdad. “Joder, debí convencer a Guillermo de  hacer esa cena para nuestras familias mucho antes” pensó. Cuando la madre de su prometido comenzó a preguntarle qué había pasado y porque no les dejaban entrar, Samuel le agarro el brazo, no con fuerza, sino en un intento de que se tranquilice y para que le deje hablar. 

\- Les voy a contar todo – dijo, sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso – pero será largo de contar-. 

Los padres se miraron extrañados, pero de igual manera murmuraron un leve “sí” para luego sentarse al costado de Samuel.  Este se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar, primero contó  cómo comenzó su relación con Guillermo, contó como su cariño por el otro se hacía más fuerte, contó como decidieron juntos que era mejor no contárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a sus propios padres porque aún tenían mucho miedo de la reacción del mundo, contó cómo Guillermo le propuso matrimonio y como él pensaba pedírselo también. Pasaban los minutos hasta que terminó contando lo que paso hace varias horas, con Guillermo enterándose de toda la verdad. 

Por un momento Samuel pensó que los padres de Guillermo no le creerían, o que se enojarían con él por ocultar algo tan importante por mucho tiempo. Pero ellos no lo miraban mal,  hasta se podría decir que sonreían levemente. La madre de Guillermo puso su mano en el hombro de Samuel en señal de apoyo para luego decirle que ellos ya sospechaban hace bastante tiempo de algo así, que incluso la hermana menor de Guillermo estaba seguro que algo se traían ellos dos. 

Samuel no sabía cómo responder a eso. Él enserio se esperó cualquier cosa menos eso, pero cuando iba a soltar tartamudeos sin sentido, se abrió la puerta de la habitación de Guillermo y el doctor salió. 

* * *

“Recuerda todo” es lo que se repetía Samuel sin parar en su mente. Las palabras del doctor  cuando salió de esa habitación lo congelaban. “Recuerda todo” no podía dejar de pensar. Samuel por un momento pensó que era una broma, a veces en las noches más feas ya se hacía la idea de un Guillermo des memorizado para siempre y él a su lado intentado volver a conquistarlo. 

Cuando el doctor lo miró directamente a él, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro diciendo que ya podía pasar a verle, no se podía mover. Estuvo por horas como un león enjaulado y  cuando al fin podía ver a Guillermo se quería esconder en una esquina como un gato asustadizo. Miró a los padres de Guillermo, esperando que estos quisieran entrar primero, pero el cosmos no parecía de su lado porque estos le sonrieron y asintieron, diciéndole que él debía entrar primero. 

Él pasillo le parecía diez veces más largo de lo normal y el tiempo parecía ir en cámara lenta. Cada pasó que daba le hacía sentir todavía más nervioso, con una opresión en el pecho. No sabía cómo actuar, ni que decirle cuando le vea. En el  fondo Samuel esperaba desmayarse cuando entrara a la habitación. 

Pero fue todo lo contrario. Porque Guillermo estaba en la misma posición en que Samuel lo encontró la primera vez que este despertó, sentando en la cama, con la mirada completamente dirigida a él. Solo que esta vez, Guillermo le sonreía, le sonreía como hace varios meses no lo hacía, cómo si le estuviera transmitiendo miles de sentimientos solo por los ojos.  Y Samuel se sintió vivo, todos sus nervios desaparecieron y se llenó de seguridad. 

Su Guille había vuelto. 

* * *

Habían pasado tres dí as desde que Guillermo despertó recobrando su memoria. Por pedida del doctor y también de un paranoico Samuel, Guillermo seguía en el hospital haciéndose alguna que otra prueba. Estas pruebas para alivio de todos, mostraban que Guillermo a pesar de todo se encontraba bastante bien. 

El menor de los dos chicos abrió los ojos, frunciendo el ceño al no sentir la mano de su prometido agarrando la suya; una manía que se le había pegado a Samuel y que Guillermo adoraba. Se frotó los ojos con las manos y se sentó, estaba a punto de pararse cuando  la puerta de su habitación se abrió y entro Samuel por esta. 

\- Wow ¿Ya despertaste? ¿Seguro que estas bien? – Soltó Samuel al verlo levantado, Guillermo entornó los ojos. 

\- Que sí, pesado – respondió – Tú sabes que no me gustan las camas de los hospitales-. 

Samuel le miró con sorna, como si se riera de su sufrimiento. Dejó el abrigo que llevaba puesto en la cómoda al costado de la cama y se sentó en el sillón para estar frente a frente  con Guillermo. El mayor iba a comenzar a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por una pregunta del menor. 

\- ¿A dónde fuiste? -. 

Samuel se pasó la lengua por los labios y la mano por el cuello, en una señal que claramente denotaba nerviosismo.  Guillermo en ningún momento noto la mano que Samuel tenía en su espalda, sosteniendo una pequeña cajita negra. 

\- Recién pude ir a recogerlo- respondió. 

Samuel puso la mano que escondía entre los dos, mostrando la pequeña cajita negra . Guillermo sabía que había dentro, pero de igual manera sus ojos se abrieron en señal de asombro. Samuel abrió la pequeña cajita en lo que parecía ser cámara lenta. 

\- Sé que acordamos no mostrarlas en público hasta que no hagamos el video, pero enserio quiero verte usándolo y bueno, yo también extraño usar el mío-. 

Guillermo le dio una de esas miradas que Samuel entendía. No necesitaban de palabras cuando sus miradas eran profundas y con un gran sentimiento. Samuel sacó el anillo de la cajita, agarro suavemente la mano de Guillermo y le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular. Guillermo miró su mano por un segundo, para luego levantar ambos brazos y coger la cadena que aún usaba Samuel. Saco el anillo de esta y se lo colocó a Samuel, con la misma lentitud y delicadeza. 

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando una luz y el sonido de una cámara los confundió. Voltearon solo para ver a la madre de Guillermo con una sonrisa que no mostraba pena por arruinarles el momento. 

\- ¡Esta va para el álbum! – dijo para luego salir de la habitación, probablemente para mostrarle la foto a su esposo. 

Guillermo y Samuel solo se miraron y comenzaron a reír. Recordando como la madre de Guillermo también les tomo una foto cuando se besaron por primera vez luego del accidente, con un Samuel al borde las lágrimas y con un Guillermo demasiado nervioso. 

Se volvieron a acercar para besarse, esta vez, sin nadie que los interrumpa. 

* * *

**_ 2 semanas después _ **

\- ¿Estás listo? – le pregunta Willy a Samuel. 

\- Nunca estaré más listo que ahora, anda, prende la cámara- responde. 

Como habrían acordado hace un mes, los dos se encontraban sentados en el sofá de su sala, al frente de una cámara y de varios focos para que la iluminación fuera perfecta.  El Momento había llegado, se habían cansado de sacarse las alianzas en el momento de tomar una foto de grabar un video en 2.0. Además, alguien había comenzado un rumor de Guillermo, diciendo que en lugar de estar en el hospital y en recuperación, en verdad se había escapado con una supuesta pareja. 

Samuel soltó un suspiro mientras Guillermo encendía la cámara. Cuando el menor se sentó a su lado;  miro el anillo del otro y luego el suyo. Guillermo se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió; agradeciendo nuevamente en silencio poder recordar a su Samuel. 

**_ 4 meses después _ **

Samuel se despertó por la línea de luz que se filtraba por sus cortinas. Llevo su mano a su mesa de noche para coger su celular, pensando por un momento que se había levantado antes de tiempo. 

\- ¡10 de la mañana! ¡Maldita sea! – Soltó un grito muy agudo al darse cuenta de la hora, pero antes de seguir maldiciendo a su alarma, la puerta de su cuarto se abre, mostrando a Guillermo con un desayuno en bandeja y solo en bóxer.

\- Jo… y yo que quería levantarte – susurro el menor al verlo ya bien despertado. 

Samuel iba a preguntarle si acaso fue él quien le desactivo la alarma, pero su ahora esposo fue más rápido, dejando la bandeja con comida en la mesa de noche y sentándose en las caderas de Samuel. 

\- Feliz mes de casados- Samuel levantó una ceja a lo dicho por Guillermo. No es que se haya olvidado que hoy era enserio su aniversario de un mes, pero Guillermo nunca fue él más romántico que digamos. 

\- ¿Acaso la boda desató tardíamente en ti tu vena romántica? – pregunto con burla Samuel, haciendo que el otro chico frunciera el ceño. 

\- Pues disculpe usted que quiera tener un detalle – respondió serio, dispuesto a pararse e irse con  _ su _ desayuno, pero unos brazos le abrazaron la cintura y lo atrajeron hacía Samuel, quien sin pensarlo un momento comenzó a besarlo. 

\- Feliz mes de casados – Dijo Samuel entre beso en beso, causando carcajadas de los dos chicos. 

_**1 año después** _

\- Samuel … - dijo Guillermo, sin saber si enojarse o sorprenderse - ¿Por qué hay un perro tomando agua desde mi bol de cereales favorito? -.

\- Bueno, Chiqui – Samuel paso saliva por su garganta - Cuando salí del gimnasio, había una caja y este lindo cachorrito estaba ahí todo solito -. 

Guillermo suspiro, intentando que no se notara su sonrisa . Había llegado a un punto en que las locuras de Samuel no le sorprendían, es más, le comenzaban a gustar y entusiasmar. “No puede ser tan malo” – pensó. 

\- Yo nunca he tenido un perro y tú no tienes uno desde que eras niño  – comenzó a decir el menor, mirando a su esposo - ¿Seguro crees que podremos con esta responsabilidad? -. 

\- ¡Claro que sí! – grito Samuel con júbilo, llamando la atención del cachorro - ¡Ya verás que si podremos! ¡Los tres vamos a ser muy felices juntos! -. 

Guillermo ya no pudo evitar soltar la leve carcajada y sonreír con la idea de tener una mascota. La palabra “familia” rondaba por su mente, pero no se atrevería a decirla; fácil si Samuel la escucha se desmaya de emoción. 

\- Solo una cosa – dijo  Guillermo , Samuel lo miro, esperando a que hable – Ninguno de los dos será la madre,  los dos somos sus padres y listo -.

Samuel comenzó a reír y abrazo a Guillermo, quien con gusto le correspondió el abrazo, sintiendo ambos al carrocho caminar entre sus piernas, ladrando de alegría. Guillermo se separó del abrazo y levanto al cachorro de color café. 

\- Esto es como una nueva etapa en nuestras vidas ¿no? – Dijo Guillermo, rascándole la cabeza al perro. 

\- Si, vamos a crear tantos nuevos y lindos recuerdos – susurro Samuel, acercándose a Guillermo para besarle. 

** FIN  **

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi granito de arena para hacer los fandoms en español de ao3 más grandes y notorios.


End file.
